Summer Getaway
by tv freak 92
Summary: Mac and Stella go undercover in Miami as married couple things happen but will it change their relationship for the best? Crossover with Miami. SMacked, CarWash and HY
1. Prologue

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Summary: Mac and Stella go undercover in Miami as married couple things happen but will it change their relationship for the best? Crossover with Miami.**

**Parings: SMacked, CarWash, H/Y**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Hope you like it…R&R please.**

**Prologue **

**----------------------------------------**

Mac sat in his office looking through paperwork. He sighed when he came across something he'd been trying to get out of for days. He and Stella had been asked to go undercover. The only problem was he hadn't told Stella…yet. The woman in question knocked on the office door.

"What's up Mac?"

Mac looked at her "Sit down Stel, we need to talk"

"Okay" Stella said sitting down, "What about exactly?"

Sighing Mac replied, "We're going undercover"

Stella looked at him, "And that's bad because?"

Mac handed her a folder and told her to read it. She read over the details. "Were married?" Stella asked

"Yeah, three years and have a one year old daughter…"

"…Lately we've been fighting and decided the only way to save our marriage was go on a marriage therapy weekend. Why we doing it anyway Mac?"

"Well the guy we're after targets couples who go on this weekend"

Nodding Stella stood up and walked around the desk, standing in front of him she said "So I'll see you later tonight then…honey" She kissed him on the cheek and walked out, winking at him on the way.

**---------------------------------------------**

Stella walked into the break room with a smile on her face. Lindsay looked at her when she walked in.

"Stel what's up?"

Stella looked at her "Me and Mac are doing this undercover thing"

Lindsay nodded "And?"

"We're married…I don't Linds I mean we've both got to act like we've been married for three years. You know how I feel about him. I just…"

Lindsay smiled "Maybe knows a good time for him to know. How long have you to meant to have been married exactly?"

"Three years, fighting for six months" Stella replied, "And we also have a one year old daughter"

Lindsay nodded "Stel, see how the weekend goes and if it goes okay then tell him how you feel. I mean the worst that could happen is that he rejects you right?"

Stella nodded "Yeah…but I don't think I could face rejection from him you know"

Lindsay pulled her into a hug "Yeah I know. When do you leave?"

"Tonight"

Pulling back Lindsay smiled and said, "Well go pack then Mrs Taylor"

Stella laughed and walked out the room smiling.


	2. Surprises

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Chapter 2: Surprises **

**-------------------------------------**

Mac arrived outside Stella's apartment at eight that night. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Stella opened the door smiling at him. She stood to the side and let him past. Mac sat down on the sofa. Stella walked into the living room.

"You ready Mac?" She asked

He nodded and handed her the folder again. "Stel…here's our new ids, what we do for a living."

Nodding Stella took it of him and read over it. "So I'm Rachel Taylor a banker. I have a sister called Samantha…" Stella trailed of. Part of this was true. "Samantha Bonesera. She's not a big fan of yours. You Matthew Taylor, a businessman. We have a daughter called Ann-Marie whose one, who is being looked after by Samantha."

Mac smiled "you ready to go Mrs Taylor"

Stella laughed and replied "Yeah"

**---------------------------------------------**

They arrived in Miami later that day and took a cab to the hotel. Stella steeped out of the cab first. She looked at the hotel and smiled as Mac got out. "Matt remind, me again why we're here?" Stella asked turning to look at Mac.

Mac smiled "Blame you're sister hun, she's the one that made us come on this weekend. What was she said again. You two need to sort out you're problems. This is the only way to do that" Mac replied imitating Samantha.

Stella laughed "Come on. Lets make use of this pointless weekend."

They walked into the hotel and were given their room number. In the lift on the way up to the room Stella turned to Mac.

"So what we meant to be doing this weekend hun?"

Mac looked at her "I'm not sure yet…sweetie"

Stella laughed and patted his arm gently. She looked up and gazed into his eyes. Slowly they both lent forward. There faces where inches away from each other when the lift doors opened. They broke eye contact and walked out of the lift and headed towards their room.

They walked into the room. Stella sat down on the bed and read the information that was in the room. Mac looked at her and sighed.

"Stel…what happened in the lift…"

Stella looked at him. "Forget about Mac. Nothing happened"

"We almost kissed Stel" Mac shook his head and walked over to her. He knelt in front of her and brushed the strands of hair out of her face. Stella closed her eyes. Mac slowly lent forward and kissed her lips gently. Stella pulled back in shock.

"Mac?"

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry if that's just wrecked our friendship Stel, but I had to know"

"Know what?"

He sighed, "If you felt the same way about me as I do you. I guess I got my answer" He looked at her once more before walking towards the door. "I'm going to see what's planned for tomorrow"

Stella nodded and watched him walk out. She mentally hit herself. She was just surprised that he'd kissed her. She lay back and tried to stop the tears from falling. Had she just ruined any chance of a relationship with Mac? When Mac came back up he noticed that she'd fallen asleep. He put a blanket over her and realized that she'd cried herself to sleep. Mac felt guilty, he knew he was the reason why she'd cried herself to sleep.


	3. More Problems?

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Chapter 3: More Problems?**

**--------------------------------------**

The next day and Mac and Stella walked into the conference hall. They took a seat near the back and waited for the speaker to arrive. They hadn't really spoken to each other since yesterday. The speaker walked in and introduced herself as Dr. Louise Jenkins. Rachel divided everyone into teams of four. Mac and Stella were with a lovely couple. Mac glanced at Stella and sighed. The couple they were paired with were John and Linda Matthews.

"Hi I'm Linda" Linda said to Stella

"Hi Rachel" Stella said shaking Linda's hand.

Linda looked over at John who was talking to Mac. "That's my John," She said smiling. "What's the hubby's name then"

Laughing Stella replied "Matthew. You know I'm being to understand why my sister forced us to come here"

Linda looked at her questioningly

"We kind of stopped talking yesterday" Stella replied looking down.

Linda nodded "Ah" She was about to say more when the guys came over with Louise. Louise smiled at the two couples and sat down.

"So Rachel and Matthew tell us why you're here first"

Mac looked down at the floor and Stella smirked suddenly thinking of something.

"Well Louise" Stella started, "It was actually my sisters idea we come. Even though she's not a big fan of Matt's she wants to see me happy"

Louise nodded "So what's the problem then"

Stella smile sadly "He always works overtime and always has his secretary with him" Stella brought a hand to her face and wiped her eyes making it look like she was trying to cry. "It's just that cause he's never home for me and our one year old Ann-Marie. I keep thinking he's having an affair you know. I don't want it to be true but the longer he spends away the more I start to believe it" Stella had started to fake crying by now and Linda had an arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Rachel" Louise said she turned to Mac and asked, "Matthew what do you have to say"

Mac was still in shock at what Stella had said. "This is her sister's doing. Sam never liked me in the first place." He turned to Stella. "I keep telling you that it's only business nothing else. How many times do I have to say that? How many times have I told you I loved you?" He knew that this was getting more personal. "How many times have I showed you how much I love you only for my actions not to be welcomed. Yeah after Claire died it took me ages to get back to normal but you helped me Rach." He glanced at Louise. "Rach hon I love you so much if you can't accept that then…" He took a deep breath, "Then I don't see any point in continuing this marriage." He stood up and turned to Louise, Linda and John "It was nice meeting you" He turned back round and walked out glancing and Stella.

Stella was in shock she knew that it had turned personal. She watched Mac's retreating back and sighed. She stood up and turned to the three. "It was nice meeting you all" She followed Mac out.


	4. Horatio

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Chapter 4: Horatio**

**-----------------------------**

Mac glanced at Stella as she walked into the garden. Stella looked at him and sighed.

"What was all that about Mac?" She asked.

"I was doing my job Stel"

Stella laughed, "Yeah right, it sounded a bit to personal Mac"

Sighing he turned and faced her. "Fine. I admit it may off turned too personal"

Stella shook her head and began walking back in. "Stel where you going?" Mac asked

Stella turned round, "The room Mac" She spun back round and continued walking back into the hotel.

**-----------------------------**

Mac walked into the hotel half an hour later. Stella looked up at him and turned back to watch the film that was on. Mac shook his head and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he came out again.

"Stella we need to talk"

She looked at him "What about?"

"You know what about Stel…Last night ring any bells?"

She sighed "What about last night Mac"

Mac shook his head "You basically told me that you didn't love me"

Stella stood up "I do love you Mac, yesterday was a bit of a shock. I didn't think you'd feel the same way. The only reason why I've never mentioned this before is because…because I can't face rejection from you" She shook her head and opened the door walking out, leaving a confused and shocked Mac behind.

**-----------------------------**

Stella stood in the lift thinking about what to do. The doors opened and Horatio walked in. He smiled at Stella.

"Hey Stella"

Stella smiled back "Hey Horatio"

Horatio leaned on the wall opposite her "What brings you down to Miami then?"

She sighed "Case, working undercover"

He nodded "Mac with you?"

Stella sighed and nodded. Horatio looked at her worriedly "What's up Stel?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"We started arguing, yeah I know it's for the case but today it suddenly turned personal."

Horatio nodded "How long you in town for?"

"The weekend"

"What you up today?"

Stella shrugged "Why?"

"Come by the lab, I'll introduce you to the others. By the way what's your alias?"

"Rachel Taylor and Mac's is Matthew Taylor"

The lift doors opened again and he directed her out of the hotel and to his car. They got in and he drove off to the lab. Unaware that Mac was watching them.


	5. Meeting the others

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Chapter 5: Meeting the others**

**------------------------------**

Horatio and Stella pulled up outside the lab ten minutes later. They waked into the lab and saw Calleigh. Calleigh walked up to the two.

"Hey H. What's up?"

Horatio turned to Stella. "Stella, Calleigh. Calleigh, Stella" He replied introducing the two.

"Hi" Calleigh said

Stella smiled at and sighed when her cell rang. "Excuse me," She said walking away to take the call. She looked at the name and sighed again.

"What do you want Mac?"

"_How long you going to be Stel?" Mac replied ignoring Stella's question._

"Don't know, and you didn't answer my question"

_Mac sighed, "I wanted to talk to you, but not over the phone."_

"Fine. We'll talk when I get back" She hung up and walked back over to Horatio and Calleigh. Horatio looked at her and noticed that something was up. He turned to Calleigh.

"Cal tell the others to meet in the break room in an hour"

Calleigh nodded and replied "Sure H"

Horatio watched her walk off. He turned to Stella and gave her a look. She sighed. "Mac"

Horatio nodded "What about him?"

"He wants to talk, I know what about but…"

He pulled her into a hug "Just talk it over with him ok"

She nodded and they started walking through the lab. An hour later and they walked into the break room. Ryan and Eric smirked at each other when they saw Stella enter with Horatio.

Eric leaned over and whispered to Ryan. "Girlfriend?"

Ryan coughed covering up a laugh. "Nah he likes Yelina remember," he whispered back.

Eric mouthed "Oh yeah"

Ryan smiled and turned back to Horatio.

"Guys this is Stella with the NYPD. Stel this is Ryan, Eric, Calleigh you know" He scanned the room "Calleigh where's Yelina?"

"Don't know, I did tell her"

Horatio nodded and was about to say something when Stella's cell rang again. She picked it up and glanced at the caller id before ignoring it. Horatio looked at her questioningly. Stella mouthed Mac. He nodded in understanding.

**----------------------------------**

Three hours later and Stella arrived back at the hotel. She walked into her hotel room and saw Mac watching tv.

"I'm here, let's talk," Stella said.

Mac looked up at her and sighed motioning her to sit down. She sat down next to him. Mac looked at her and took her hand.

"Stel…I need to tell you something"

Stella nodded. "Ok"

Mac took a deep breath before replying "Seeing you with Horatio earlier made me think that maybe if I don't tell you how I feel that it might be to late. Stel I…I was jealous. I was jealous that maybe you'd moved on and that someone wasn't me." He looked at Stella who was trying not to cry. He smiled gently at her before continuing. "I love you Stel."

Mac stood up after a few minutes when he was sure that Stella wasn't going to say anything. He walked over to the balcony and heard Stella say.

"I love you too Mac"

He turned round and Stella began walking over to him. He pulled her into a hug and smiled.

"I guess this means were dating" Stella asked turning her head to place a kiss on his neck.

"Yeah I guess it does" Mac replied.


	6. First Time

**Title: Summer Getaway **

**Chapter 6: First Time**

**------------------------------**

Stella lifted her head and looked into Mac's eyes before kissing him. Mac responded by wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She moaned into his mouth. Mac pulled back and smiled. Stella smiled back and led him towards the bed. She pushed him backwards so he was lying down. Mac laughed as she smiled mischievously at him. She climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She leant forward and gave him a peck on the cheek before she began to undo his shirt. She kissed the exposed skin and ripped the shirt from his body. Mac smiled at her and flipped them over so he was on top. She laughed at him but was quickly silenced with a kiss. Stella smiled as he pulled her top over her head. He looked down at her and took of his jeans and hers. He dropped his boxers and gently removed her underwear. She looked at him and smiled before pulling him down into a kiss to mask her screams. Mac began to thrust in deeper causing Stella to moan. He continued to move inside her.

"Stel" Mac moaned. Stella looked up at him and kissed him. She moaned into his mouth. Mac came first causing Stella to follow. She flipped them over again and kissed him one last time before climbing of him and snuggling into his side. Head on his chest.

"I love you Mac," She mumbled.

He kissed her head and replied "I love you to Stel"

**-----------------------------------------------**

Back at the lab Horatio was looking for Yelina. He finally found her in her office. He walked in and sat down opposite her. Yelina looked up at him and sighed.

"What's up Horatio?"

"I want to know why you weren't at the meeting earlier"

She motioned to the piles of paperwork she had on her desk. "I had these to finish"

"You could've done them later" he stood up and walked round so he was standing in front of her. "What's the really reason?"

She sighed, "I knew you were going to introduce a woman to the team"

"You thought I was going to introduce her as my girlfriend" Yelina nodded, "Yelina, Stella's not my girlfriend. If she was Mac would kill me as he loves her and she loves him"

Yelina smiled shyly "I guess I overreacted a bit." Horatio nodded and laughed. Yelina glared at him.

He smiled at her "Why don't we go get something to eat"

She nodded "Sure, why not"

Horatio held her hand and the two walked towards his car.


	7. Shootout

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Chapter 7: Shootout **

**------------------------**

Horatio guided Yelina into the restaurant. They sat down at there seats and began reading the menus. Yelina looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Horatio"

Horatio started at her "No problem"

The waiter walked up to them and took their orders. As soon as the waiter had walked through the kitchen doors shots rang out.

"Everyone down!" One of the masked gunmen shouted.

Everyone dived for cover. Horatio looked over at Yelina and noticed that she'd been hit. He crawled over to her and quickly took his suit jacket off pressing it into her wound. With one hand he took out his cell and dialled 911 telling the operator as quietly as he could what had happened and to send ambulances and police asap. Hanging up he looked down into Yelina's eyes.

"Yelina, hang on…please"

By the time the ambulances and cops pulled up the gunmen were long gone. Horatio climbed into the back of the ambulance Yelina was in. He told Eric that he was in was in charge of the scene.

At the Hospital 

Horatio paced up and down in the waiting room. Stella burst through the doors and hugged Horatio.

"I can't lose her Stella, I can't"

"I know, I know"

Mac watched the two hug. He felt a pang of jealousy sighing he knew how the other man felt about his sister-in-law but still he couldn't help it. "Horatio, we'll help find the guys who did this" Mac said. Stella looked at him and noticed the look of jealousy. She shook her head sighing.

Horatio nodded and smiled, "Thanks guys"

Three hours later and Yelina's doctor walked in. The occupants looked up by now Ryan and Calleigh had arrived with Ray Jnr who was asleep.

"You all for Det. Yelina Salas"

They all nodded, "How is he doc?" Horatio asked.

"She's out of surgery and in ICU. Det. Salas was lucky to be alive. The bullet just missed a major artery. I had the surgeon save the bullet for you. I hope you find the guys that did this. Only family can see her at the moment" The doctor handed Horatio the bullet and walked out.

Calleigh turned to Horatio. "You and Ray Jnr go see her, after all you are related"

Horatio nodded and woke Ray up. "Ray, lets go see you're mom"

Ray nodded tiredly and followed Horatio to Yelina's room.

Hotel Room 

Mac walked in followed by Stella he sat down on the bed flicking through the tv channels. Stella sighed she was going to confront him about earlier.

"You were jealous earlier," she said

Mac looked at her "Me jealous get over yourself Stell"

Stella glared at him, "Fine don't admit then. I'm gonna go have a shower" Stella walked of to the bathroom leaving Mac to think about it.

Mac sighed she'd caught him out. Yes he had been jealous of her and Horatio. He shook his head and switched of the tv. He got under the bed sheets and waited for Stella to come back. He was going to show her how he made his jealousy into passion. She wasn't going to know what hit her.


	8. Making Up

**Title: Summer Getaway**

**Chapter 8: Making Up**

**------------------------**

Mac smiled to himself and dialled the number for room service asking them to bring up a bottle of champagne and strawberries and chocolate. Hanging up he rummaged through his bag and smiled when he found what he was looking for. Handcuffs and ties. He hid them under his pillow. He could still hear the shower running when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and went to answer it.

"Here's you're order sir"

Mac nodded, "Thank you" he replied opening the door further allowing the boy to push the trolley into the room. The boy nodded to Mac and walked out the room closing the door behind him.

Mac walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Stell" he called.

She turned of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, opening the door she glared at Mac, "What do you want"

Mac gulped and his eyes trailed up and down her body. Stella shook her head in annoyance, "Mac"

Mac looked up at her and smiled, "Stell I want to show you something." Stella nodded and followed Mac.

She looked at the tray of food. "Champagne, Strawberries, Chocolate. What's this all for Mac?" She asked.

Mac smiled and pushed Stella onto the bed. He reached under the pillow. Stella looked at him and laughed when he took out the handcuffs and ties. "What you doing Mac?"

Mac smirked at her and handcuffed her to the bed. Stella's eyes widened. "Mac?"

He tugged on the towel and threw it on the floor. He grabbed the bottle of chocolate and poured it over her. Stella tugged at the handcuffs. "Mac please" Stella groaned.

Mac shook his head "I want to show you how passionate I can get when jealous. Just enjoy"

Stella threw her head back as Mac licked the chocolate of her. Mac took a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate and then feed it to Stella. Mac kissed Stella deeply passing the strawberry through both there mouths. Stella moaned into his mouth. Mac took the bottle of champagne and drank a bit of it before pouring it on Stella. She groaned as he gently bit down on her skin. "Mac stop teasing…please" She moaned.

Mac smiled and undid the cuffs replacing it with a tie. He tied them together. Mac stood up and slipped of his boxers. He climbed back on top of her. "Protection?" He whispered.

Stella shook her head, "Mac" She breathed, "You know I trust you"

He nodded and breathed deeply before entering her. Stella moaned as he continued to move inside her. He leaned on his elbows and placed his head on her shoulder. He bit down gently on her shoulder to muffle a scream.

"Mac" Stella gasped,

"Stell" Mac moaned.

A couple of minutes later Stella felt her orgasm rip through her causing Mac to follow. Mac collapsed on top of her.

"Mac, think you can untie me now…please" Stella said breathlessly.

Mac smiled and nodded. He reached up and untied her. Stella flexed her arms and then flipped them over. She leaned up and gently kissed him. She rolled of him and rested her head on his chest. She glanced up at him and smiled. Mac kissed her hair "I love you Sell" he whispered.

"I love you too Mac" Stella replied, "If that's what you do when you're jealous then I might make you jealous again"

He laughed, "Get some sleep hon"

Stella nodded and yawned. She settled down and soon fell asleep. Mac pulled the covers around them before falling asleep himself.


End file.
